What If
by Mona101
Summary: Samira Irvine, from Earth, lands herself in jedi-world after hyperspace gone wrong. She soon meets Anakin, and being an Earthling, falls in love. She learns to use the force, but problems arise.
1. The Blast Off

What If

"Samira Irvine, please report to the main deck for blast off." I heard my name called via the enhanced intercom system. I was so excited; I would be the FIRST human to try hyperspace travel, and if anything went wrong, let's just say my life wasn't that great in the first place. I sadly remembered her fiancé that I left to be an astronaut.

_His long, swept back hair blew in the chilly wind; they were standing on the deck of a cruise ship, ready to leave to their wedding location... I looked down, but I could still sense the hurt in his eyes. "So, you're leaving me? Just to go on some stupid rocket adventure? Did you once stop and think what would happen to me if something went wrong on this, this trip? I can't believe you would do this to me, Samira… Just go, I guess you don't love me." he answered with a chilly voice before turning to face the other way. "Okay, so I'm going on some _stupid_ rocket adventure, does that matter to you? This is my life's dream, and you, my only love, can't let me fulfill this?" "Samira, must we-""You know what? If you can't accept me for who I am, and can't live with my hopes and dreams, then maybe we aren't together..." "Samira you wouldn't!" I threw the ring on my finger at his face before running away, only to get off of the cruise ship before it left. _

I sighed. It was three years since our break up, three long hard years of training. Now, it was finally the day, but guilt haunted me. Slowly, I tied my long brown hair in a bun, and put my space helmet on. I then slipped into my jumpsuit, before getting into my astronaut uniform. I gracefully walked down the corridor of the space lab to the deck where I would enter the space ship. A professor met me there. I looked out into the waiting crowd, 30 miles away for safety, and smiled and waved. The professor looked at me with a smile, only to raise his mustache in a funny way. He then became serious, and told me to pay attention. "This hyperspace rocket will only fit two people, and because you are travelling to a warp hole that might go anywhere, you will need the extra room for supplies. We have packed clothing for you, water, non perishable space food, and other necessities. Also, you will not be able to communicate with us while in the warp hole, and if you go farther than our radio signal, you will be on your own. In the ship is a program with a virtual map of all the nearby galaxies, so use that to help. Don't forget your training, and DO NOT take off your helmet unless you are sure there is oxygen in the air. There may be life forms that can sustain off of different air. We also gave you an oxygen tank that turns carbon dioxide into oxygen, so no refills needed. You may die on this mission, remember that. Now, are you ready?" I nodded after his long speech. I climbed into the rocket and set the coordinates to the warp hole. I radioed control tower that I was ready to launch. I heard the numbers being called out, "T- minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Launch!"

I braced myself as the rocket ship began to move, gradually speeding up with every moment. Then, it was all a blur; hyperspace had been activated, and stars were flying past me with such speed it was hard to focus. Then, I noticed a slowing of the ship, and saw a huge, wavy blob in the way. This was it, the warp hole. "Samira to base, I can see the warp hole. Now what do I do?" "Base to Samira, don't touch anything, it is all automated." I simply sat there, and in a flash, there were random beeping noises in the rocket. It was preparing to go through the warp hole, and I was getting nervous. I knew what would happen, they prepared me for this, and I would be in my rocket and safe. Then, the rocket blasted forward, and it went down into the warp hole. The lights flickered, and there was extreme turbulence. I became scared; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. In a moment, the rocket ship came out, but to a star system I did not know of. I turned on the virtual map, and it couldn't recognize any of the stars here. I was in a different part of the universe.


	2. Unexpeted Visit

**Authors Note: **

**Hey people! Thanks so much for reading, only 2 reviews, though? I hope there are more people reading. _ Well, for the one person who reviewed, my story is NOT like others, don't you worry. Besides, I would **_**want**_** the republic to win, so yeah, they will know eventually. (Don't understand? Read the reviews.) Anyways, if you can get to 25 reviews, I'll make you a special one shot! Sorry for no clone wars yet, it's coming. T for future chapters; kiddies, I prefer you stay away anyways. **

Unexpected Visit

I looked around me; I saw a satellite and another rocket coming my way. I waved my hands around, but realized it might be hostile since my rocket _was _different. I heard a radio signal, and then a male voice, "Unknown, are you friendly or hostile?" I wowed under my breath. The people in this part of the universe spoke English, although, I could've sworn I had seen a similar ship before. "Uh, um I am friendly. Do you read me?" I wondered if my radio worked. In a few minutes, they answered, "Are you lost, pilot? If you would like, we can tow your rocket ship to Coruscant." I responded, "That would be wonderful. Thank you!" I wondered where I had heard that before, Coruscant. _Maybe I warped to star wars land. I _am_ an epic fan of that! Hah! In my dreams…_ I felt the ship shudder as the friendly rocket latched on. But I didn't see any rope, which was strange… "Gravitational pull, of course!" I thought aloud. The ship moved quickly, and it seemed as if the weight from my rocket wasn't putting any slack on it. I was surprised when a large, sandy planet came into view, and the rocket headed that way. I heard the radio signal, and the male voice said, "Brace yourself, this landing might not be too smooth…" I screamed and held onto myself as we spiraled into the planet's atmosphere. In a minute, although it felt too long to be good, we crash landed. I radioed if the people in the first rocket were okay, I heard a disgruntled male voice, and "We're fine. Don't worry about us!"

I opened the door to my rocket, thankfully near the ground, and threw my things down into the sand below. I then hopped off, and was surprised that the gravity here was just like Earth. A crowd gathered, many human, others alien. They all gaped at my attire; they had never seen anything like it. I used the scanner on my wrist for oxygen and it read clear. I then proceeded to take off my helmet, only to see the amazed crowd nearly faint. I waved at some people, and a little boy blushed; I winked at him. The rocket that towed mine opened, and a couple of people in clone costumes came out. _Okay, now I know that this is a mirage. I cannot_ _possibly be in _the _star wars Coruscant. _The clone looked at me, and whispered to his friend. They both took out rifles, and aimed at me. "State your business here, and don't try to run because we're armed." The crowd dissipated as I looked at the clone shocked. I slowly, and trying to seem peaceful, stated, "I am a scientist from the planet Earth, but I came through a warp tunnel and it led me here. I have no idea where I am, and I might be dreaming. " The clone looked at me, for a while, before putting down his gun and pointing at me. " You will be brought to the council for further evaluation. Come with me." I picked up my bag and ran to the clone's side. "Are you, by any chance, a clone?" The clone looked at me, and nodded. He then realized, "Wait a minute; you just said you have no idea where you are! You lied! You must be a separatist spy!" he hissed at me. Some other clones nearby grabbed my arms and tied me up, leaving my legs untied so I could walk. One stood with a gun pointed at me, and the others followed behind. I looked down, ashamed, "I guess I am in star wars world." I sighed.

After a long walk, we arrived at what seemed to be the republic base. I looked around, and lit up when I saw a Jedi. "Ashoka, over here, help me!" The confused Jedi looked at me, and then started screaming at the clones, "Why would you tie up a random stranger? You troops better be sorry. Hand her to me, I think a Jedi can handle this…" The men looked down and handed me over. I smiled when she untied me, and immediately hugged her. She was startled, but soon pushed me off and stared at me. With a furrow between her eyebrows, she asked, "Are you the new Padawan?" I shook my head, and explained my situation. "Then, how do you know who I am? You know what; I need to get you to the Jedi council. I looked at her with a wide grin; she was my favorite Jedi, next to Anakin of course. He was great, until he became Darth Vader. She walked down the halls with me, and many Jedi and clones looked at me with a confused look, I almost heard them thinking "Wow, what the hell is she wearing?" I smiled at them triumphantly: as a kid, I was always the odd one out.

We finally reached the Jedi council room, and many holo-pads were being used. As soon as Ashoka knocked on the open door, they stopped talking and looked at us. "A visitor, we have." Yoda stated. I bowed in respect, met with awkward returns. "Ashoka, you know that we do not like disturbances. Is this important? "Windu motioned a hand towards me. Ashoka fidgeted, but told them how she thought I was, well, crazy. I stared at her, and then angrily stomped my foot. "I am NOT crazy! I did come from Earth, and, wait…" I stopped and contemplated for a moment. _Wait, the story goes a long time ago, not in the present time. _I shook my head a few times, and continued thinking of reasons why I could be here… "Well then, I guess we can just leave her outside…" Windu gestured. "Wait, I can feel the force in her, although her mental state is very alarming." Ashoka argued. Suddenly, I shouted "Space-Time ripple! That's it! That's how I got here…" I looked around me at a group of confused, old Jedi. I looked down in defeat, maybe I was dreaming. The Jedi were getting impatient, and decided to contemplate over me _after_ the meeting. I sighed; this was one heck of a journey…

The council made almost silent remarks about me as I stood before them. They would sometimes ask questions, but when I answered them, they looked at me like nobody said anything. Windu asked, "Why did the clones bring her here? She does not seem dangerous…" I replied, "The clones thought that I was a separatist spy because of my weird ship and clothing." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I was starting to believe them! After a while, there was a knock on the door. I looked behind me, only to see Anakin Skywalker. His brown, wavy hair was in a casual style, and his eyes were dreamy. He leaned against the wall with an effortless smile. I stared for a while, and it took me a moment to process the fact that he was staring just as intently. Could it be?

Anakin's Point of View

I stood before the council, my arm resting on the wall, as I stared at the beautiful girl they brought. Sure, she was crazy, but I almost believed her. How did I know she would be here? Firstly, I saw her very unusual rocket crash, along with that of Captain Rex, from the top of the building. Another reason; she was the biggest news in the barracks. The clones who saw her said she was a beauty, but they also called her a spy. I went to see for myself, and I didn't regret it. I loved the way she seemed to melt when I glanced at her. I was going to have to tell Ashoka that she was wrong; I _am_ hot!

I listened to the council's decision that she was too dangerous to let out, so they would try to train her. They all looked at me, and I furrowed my brows. "What? Why are you all looking at _me_?" Yoda came forward, and slowly proclaimed, "This girl, difficult to train, she seems. The best, you are. Therefore, her master, you will be." I stared at him, before retorting, "What about Ashoka? She's not even halfway through training with me, and I am also busy trying to figure out things for myself! NO." I angrily turned around and began to walk away, but in the hallway stood the innocent girl, looking down in shame because I rejected her. I couldn't help but frown and look at Ashoka, who stood next to her. "Sky guy, I think you should take this one. Besides, I have Plo-Koon." I smiled and turned around to face the twice-as-confused council. I sheepishly smiled before agreeing, and I heard a giggle behind me. I turned around, and using the Force, levitated the girl's bag above her reach. She stared at me in shock, and in a swipe of her hand, knocked me over.

Samira's point of view

I was shocked at myself; from several feet away I was able to push Anakin to the ground. I screamed and ran to his side, reaching out a hand. He grabbed it, and pulled me down with him! We both got up laughing, but the council was getting annoyed. "Well then, since that was settled, you may leave," Windu turned to Anakin, "Can she stay in your room while we prepare her own? It may take a week…" I froze in place, on Earth, this was a suggestive gesture. "Sure! This will give me time to train her through the night." I stared up at Anakin; was he really agreeing? I then remembered that Anakin was supposed to love Padmé, and would never do anything to hurt her. I grabbed my bag with a solemn expression and began to leave. To my surprise, Anakin grabbed my wrist and told me to wait for him. I blushed, but only because of the memories that brought.

_Brad stared at me, while holding my wrist, with a gleam in his eyes. He whispered in my ear to stay with him. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my ear. It was the first time I met my fiancé, and the day that I stayed late at a party. He led me to a room, but I struggled to go the other way. He only smiled seductively and pulled me harder. I gave up, and went in. He did not lock the door, or take anything off, which surprised me. He only sat next to me on the bed, and began to speak, "Samira, you are so beautiful… Please stay with me. I promise not to do anything; I only want to know you. Please _be _mine."_ _I was shocked; no one had ever been this nice to me before. I only worried about what he meant by "want to know me." _

I snapped back into reality when Anakin shook me by the shoulders. "What were you thinking of?" Anakin smiled slyly. I mentally cursed at myself for blushing. "I-I was just remembering, m-my fiancé." Anakin looked down, "Oh. I didn't know that." The council glanced at each other nervously; a Jedi shouldn't have feelings for another. "But, I am not with him anymore. I broke up with him to be something better." I looked down this time. The council looked relieved, but they still sent me and Anakin off. We walked out of the room, and Anakin stayed near me in the hallways. I couldn't help but blush when his arm brushed against mine. "What? Did I embarrass you?" Anakin asked. "No, it's just that you remind me a lot of my first love…" I replied. Anakin smiled at me, but I hoped he didn't think that meant something else. _Okay, maybe I do have a crush on him, but if I want to be a Jedi, this will NOT work. _I shook my head.

Anakin's point of view

I thought to myself, _Should I ask her? No, it's too soon, but then what will I call her, girl? I have to ask her. Dammit I'm a guy; this is supposed to be easy. And what about Padmé? I can't betray her… _"So, what's your name?" I managed, but it sounded stupid. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Samira Irvine, but if you would like you can call me Sam." "Samira, hmm? That's a beautiful name." I smiled when she blushed again. It was so easy to make her blush; I immediately wondered what kind of a guy her fiancé was. She seemed to be unable to forget him. "Yes, I can't forget him… The problem is that I was the one who dumped him, because I wanted this, but he loved me and I broke his heart. I feel ashamed of myself…" I stared at her, could she read minds? "No! You're the one talking out loud. God." "But, I didn't say anything…" I retorted. She stopped in her tracks. I turned around to look at her. "I can mind read? I couldn't do that on Earth! This is awesome!" She smiled at me, and this time, my face burned. I furrowed my brows, was I blushing? I never blushed at Padmé's smiles… I heard Sam start to laugh; I stared at her before turning around and continuing to my room. 


	3. Misunderstandings

**A/N: First of all, I am REALLY sorry for not updating in 300 years. I have been having exams and exam prep for a while, got to study if I want to pass! Ok, I have this crazy idea that I'm getting the essence of some characters incorrect, so I will correct that, and please flame if you need to. It helps me. I will try to get this one as long as possible…**

_**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings**_

**Sam's point of view**

I noticed that Anakin seemed far away in thoughts when we got to his room. I felt embarrassed about sharing a room, but I remembered that this was only for extra midnight training. He sat down on the bed, and I noticed a faint blush still leaving his cheeks. I raised an eyebrow, but because we were mere acquaintances, I decided not to ask. I put my bag down near the closet, and rummaged through it for the sleeping bag that the professor had packed me. Anakin came up behind me, which practically gave me a heart attack, and told me that I could use the bed. I shook my head; this was _his_ room, which means it's_ his_ bed. He grunted, saying something about women and hard to understand. I guessed he was only trying to be nice since I was new, not to mention 10 years behind in training. I shook my head; there were a lot of things that I had to learn.

That night, the air cooler was kicked on, and we didn't have any control over it. Even though there was a tempting offer for me to take the bed with its thick bed comforters, I took the thin sleeping bag. I figured that 3 weeks of cold would make my own bed feel like Heaven. I fell asleep with a headache after training with Anakin. He decided that I would learn history and things about the temples during the day, but for as long as I was at his room, things got physical. I had built my own light saber, and using the technology courses I took in college, made it unique. I used small electric cylinders for the light and a small metal grip at the bottom, like all other traditional light sabers. The difference was that it changed color due to my mood. The hotter I was, the brighter it got, but this never affected the power of it. Anakin thought that if I could make such a nice weapon, I could probably master it quickly. I fell asleep quickly, but shivering.

Anakin's point of view

I couldn't sleep tonight. The whole time, I could sense cold and despair in Samira, yet she still resisted my help. It is so frustrating! I want to help her, and she shuns me as well as anything I offer. This all roamed through my mind as I stared at the ceiling. My decision was to switch places with her once she got into a deep sleep, then I would shift her into my bed. Of course, I would then sleep in the sleeping bag, and for some reason, I had a warm feeling thinking about sleeping in her property. I shook my head, _what has gotten into me? I am never like this with Padme, or anyone else. Do I perhaps have a crush on my new Padawan? NO! I will_ try_ not to deceive Padme. I do not want to be known as a cheater… _

It was a while before I sensed her breathing to slow, and I decided that now was the right time to go through with my plan. I slipped quietly out of the bed, like I was trained to do in any emergency, and tip toed to her side. I crouched down, and wondered what she was dreaming about. _No! Stop wasting time! Do not act childishly. _I silently unzipped the bag, and put my hands underneath Samira. Before I could do anything stupid, I swiftly moved across the room to the bed. I put Sam below the covers, embroidered with blue squares on a white background, and tucked her in. I then did something foolish; I swept the back of my hand across her cheek, and as soon as I turned around I sensed fear and shock in Samira.

Samira's point of view

As soon as I felt a warm hand on my cheek, my eyes flew open. I saw Anakin in front of me, turning around to leave. I felt violated after realizing that Anakin probably had to carry me to the bed. I tried not to shout or use the force to push Anakin, but I did not stop myself from jumping out of the bed and turning Anakin around. I saw nothing other than sympathy and apology in his eyes, but I was still angry. I stomped over to my sleeping bag next to the metal closet in the corner, plopped down, and curled up. I soon realized that his intentions were to keep me from shivering, but I still didn't care. He was just like Brad, making decisions for me like I was a child. If I weren't on a new planet, I would have left Anakin, but he was the only one who believed that I wasn't crazy. I soon wondered why…

/ / /

The next morning, the room was a bit warmer. I still decided it was time for a change of clothes, and perhaps a shower. I noticed that Anakin was already in a new set of clothes, and his hair looked like he had just washed it. I sighed when I realized that he looked depressed as he sat in meditation in front of the window. I hadn't noticed the window before because the blinds were very much like the walls. In the back of my mind I thought about how he would look in a towel, freshly washed. I smirked and turned around to find my shoulder bag. My eyes widened when I realized it was empty. I jumped up and opened the metal closet door, and sighed when I realized that most of my clothing was hung or folded. I felt guilty that I got mad at Anakin earlier. I mean, he went through the trouble of sorting out my clothing, and cleaning the room. I found my bag of toiletries at the top shelf, and grabbed a neatly folded towel to go with it. I also chose my hiking outfit, which was cotton capris with a short sleeved cotton shirt, both in beige with flower embroidery on the bottom left corner.

I stepped out of the room, and remembered that I didn't know this place well enough. I stepped back in to see Anakin finished and staring at me. "Do you need directions? The base is fairly large." I was concentrated enough to notice that he had a slight smirk on his lips. Then I stepped into the room and shut the sliding the door behind me. He looked confused, but I looked down and began my apology, "Look, Master, I realize that last night you were only trying to help and did not intend anything otherwise. I apologize for jumping to conclusions and making you feel bad. From now on, I will follow your orders." He looked at me with an emotion I could not name, and then nodded. "Well then, let's get you to the showers." I turned around to leave and we both set off towards the stairs to the refreshers. In the hallway, Anakin brushed past me and whispered, "Apology accepted." I smiled as he walked off chuckling.

**A/N 2: A whole chapter for such a short period of time. As a reminder, the T rating kicks in later, and it is also precautionary. **

**Anakin: I wish it were rated M… **

**Me: How dare you, you shameless Jedi!**

**Anakin: But I want to blow up some stuff. Is that too much to ask?**

**Me: *slaps forehead***


	4. Surprises

Surprises

Anakin's point of view

I wondered what the expression on Samira's face was. The whole walk down the hall she said nothing, and I sensed fear and indecision in her. I simply forgave her, and I chuckled when her mood became happy. It was so easy to change her mood, and I guessed it was a trait of Earthlings. I noticed that she walked closer to me after I forgave her, and I felt warmer inside. _Why? Why do I feel so warm and enlightened in her presence? Is it a skill of hers to make those around her happy, or is it just me… _I wondered as I walked towards the refresher units. I had to remember to tell her that there was no gender separation like that on her planet.

Only I knew that there was an expedition through the warp hole, and at the time, Earth's inhabitants were suffering from a time of debt. I had gone on that expedition, but only for experience, when I was a mere Padawan to Kenobi. It was a sad time for the humans, and I had seen Samira's grand-parents. My theory is that the warp hole also time traveled. I had gone against my Master's wishes and socialized with a scientist on the planet. He seemed like he needed help, so I gave him some crude plans for hyper space rockets. I also told him about my planet's history. Stupidly, I even showed him a light saber. I know now that he wisely used what I showed him to the benefit of the Earthlings. I was kind of glad that I may have been the savior to a planet… this time without anyone's orders or help.

Once we got to the freshers, I showed Samira how to turn on the water, because I noticed how confused she looked. I came behind her and guided her arms, "Twist the left one first to start the heat, and then twist the right lever to start the water flow. To turn it off, push the red button in the middle." She became embarrassed, even though she was still in clothing, and I did not really turn the right lever. She thanked me and I walked out of the room. I had a feeling that she might get lost on her way back.

Samira's point of view

I blushed during the entire shower; the feeling of Anakin's warm hands still lingered on my arms. I shook my head as I thought about what nerve Anakin had to mess with my feelings. One minute I'm guilty, and the next I'm swooning. Don't get me wrong, he's attractive, but he seems so sure of himself. _Over-confident, like Brad… I shouldn't relate the two, since Brad was such a shitty fiancé and Anakin is such a sexy teacher. Wait, what? Ugh! My thoughts are going in the wrong direction! _I pressed the red button and dried off, and nearly had a heart attack when Anakin stepped into the room. As soon as he saw me in my towel, and beginning to unfold my clothing, he immediately turned around and waited for me. I blushed again, wondering if he would ever be shameful enough to turn around. _I wonder what he would think of me. I remember that when I arrived here, a lot of clones seemed to stare at me as I walked through the halls with Ashoka… Poor Ashoka, I stole her Master. I wonder if she hates me for that. I know that _I_ would be angry... Did I just think that? _I finished changing, as well as pondering, and turned towards Anakin. "Okay, peeping Tom, you can look now." He turned around and had a mock angry look on his face, "Well then, let's get going, slowpoke." I used the force to send some water from my hair into his face, but not enough to drench him. I realized that he looked hot when he was wet, but I didn't dare mess with him again; he seemed like the revengeful type. He turned around and led the way back to our room. I sighed, _Our room. That has a ring to it… Wait! Must stop thinking like this! _

As soon as we reached the room, Anakin took out some scrolls from a drawer and handed them to me. I sat on the bed and carefully unfurled one of them, "Okay, Samira. I am going on a mission, and you will study the history of some temples. When I get back, I will give you an oral test to see how focused you were. If you want to be a Jedi, focus must be your top priority. I would also like you to practice with your light saber in the training room for an hour. This will be what you do every time I go on a mission. Understand?" I nodded my head and began to read. I sensed anger in Anakin, and realized that I couldn't read his mind. I tried putting my attention towards his anger, and I began to hear thoughts, _I can't believe this. I'm going on a battle and she doesn't wish me luck or anything? She didn't apologize for calling me peeping Tom either! I'm beginning to wonder if she doesn't care for me… _I turned my attention towards reading, and told him, "Hey, Master, if you get killed out there, I won't be the happiest person on Earth, err, Coruscant. I also realize that you can't take a joke; I knew you wouldn't dare look at me, or anyone else for that matter. So I won't mess with you. Oh, have fun destroying the Separatists!" I smirked when he left, self-satisfaction radiating from him.

Anakin's point of view

As I left from the room, I remembered the fact that Samira could read minds. _Huh, no wonder she knew how to pacify me. Well, I just have to watch my thoughts around her. Her skill will be a surprise to the Separatists! _I heard my intercom beep, and heard Obi-wan's voice shouting commands, "I want Rex's squad to meet me at the ship, and Anakin, hurry up will you? I told you to meet me a couple of minutes ago! I will talk to you on the ship, it is a personal matter." I began to run through the hallways, dodging some stunned passer-by. The ship was almost ready to leave, so I used the Force to propel me towards the door.

Kenobi waited for me at the pilot's wheel. "So, my Padawan, are you ready?" he inquired. "Obi-wan, I have my own Padawan now, I am mature." He looked at me skeptically, "If you were mature, you would understand that timing is a very crucial thing. I am afraid you are still a late-comer. I also notice that you seem to lose focus near that Padawan of yours. Am I correct?" My cheeks burned as I retorted, "Kenobi, stop making silly suggestions! She has had no training in her entire life. I should be a bit concerned about her future, right? I definitely do not have feelings for her." Kenobi smiled when he observed, "I never said anything about feelings, I only spoke of focus. So you _are_ secretly crushing on your Padawan, hmm? Well, that is quite interesting. I should meet her in person for once." I felt stupid to not have noticed what I was saying. "Obi-wan, if you knew about what I've been through since yesterday, you would understand why I am confused. She makes me angry very easily, but she can also raise my mood! I have a feeling it is a skill of hers, to mess with emotions." Obi-wan laughed at my theory, "My boy, these are common feelings when you are in love. I have been so once in my lifetime, but I was a young one like you. I am sure it will pass soon." I had a feeling that today's attack would be a good thing. I couldn't wait to blow up some droids.

I swiped my light saber gracefully as I ran through the army of droids. The sand kicked up near my feet. I felt an adrenaline rush as I dodged bullets while slashing at metal. This was the kind of environment that I liked. I was so into my attacking, that a droid found a chance to injure me. I turned around to deflect the shot, when another hit me in my front side. I used the force as a cover to knock over all the droids in my way. My abdomen was aching as I ran towards the ship, hoping that the med- droids weren't still under repair. The general that was on the bridge only had to take one look at me to shout for some clones. There were always 5 or 6 in case of an ambush on the ship. "The meds are still under repair! Get a bandage and take the smaller ship to the base! We have no time to lose!" I became worried; what would Samira think? Would she think I was weak, or pathetic? The clones helped me to wrap up the wound, and we jumped into the ship. I sat in the med- room as two clones began making ready to get me to the base.

The ship landed, and I had a feeling that the general contacted the base. Samira stood outside, holding some medical supplies, with a med- droid and some other worried Jedi. The two clones helped me limp over to Samira. Her eyes looked red from crying, and I felt guilty for making her worried. This wasn't the worst injury I'd had, but it wasn't the least painful. She helped the clones by using the Force, and led us towards my room. They laid me down on the bed, and the med droid began taking supplies from Sam. The med droid took out a needle, and said "This will hurt. Please be still." Samira sat by me the entire time, holding my hand, and I felt less pain. She was worried for me, she did care. The med-droid was finished stitching up my wound, but it still hurt just as bad. Samira thanked the droid and rummaged through her first-aid kit. She found a paste, which smelled strongly of mint, and put a small amount on her finger. The tube read "Acetaminophen paste" which sounded technical. "Master, this may sting a bit, but it will ease the pain of the stitches. It is a medicine on Earth, so you may not have this kind of relief…" I closed my eyes as her small hands gently massaged the paste around my wound. It did ease the pain, and the feeling of her hands made me feel better, as well. "Master, everyone tells me that you are one of the best Jedi. How did you get wounded?" I felt a bit dim-witted when I explained the situation to Samira. I didn't sense any change in her emotion, but I felt sheepish. The pain was almost gone, but I didn't tell Samira; her hands felt soft, and they made my thoughts slow. _If only I wasn't hurt, then I would give her a big hug right now. But the med told me to stay in one place for a few hours. I wonder if Samira would bring her sleeping bag closer to me. That would be nice. _I fell asleep after a while, but the medicine was helping a lot.

When I woke up, the room was not as bright as during the day. I tried to sit up, but Samira gently pushed me down. She was in her night clothes, and I saw her sleeping bag on the floor near the bed. "You are awake now, so you need to take medicine. I brought you some dinner so you are not hungry in the night." I realized that it must be late in the night and I wondered how late. "It is midnight; you had a rough day, and blood loss, so you slept for the rest of the day. Do not worry about my training, because you should be better in a week. I can still study history while you are recovering, and the Jedi council has decided that taking care of you is my job. There is a lot I wish to know, but I will ask later on… Now, let me help you sit up." She slid her cool hands behind my back and helped me to sit up. The medicinal paste eased the pain, but that didn't make it painless. The whole while, her grey eyes did not avert from my face, and I could see several emotions in them. She took the tray of food from the table, and lifted a spoon of warm soup to my mouth. I wanted to eat by myself, but it felt nice to be fed once in a while. I remembered how my mother would feed me when I was little, before Obi-wan found me and made me a Jedi. The soup finished, and I couldn't help but ask, "Am I a burden to you?" She shook her head, and I sensed hurt in her. "Why would you be a burden? Actually, I was a nurse for a school before I became an astronaut. Helping people is something I enjoy. I probably could've stitched your wound, but I knew that the medical droid was probably more skilled." A strand of hair fell into her eyes, and I tucked it behind her ear. "Thank you for caring for me. I really appreciate it." Samira blushed as I said this, and helped me lay down. She pulled the covers over me and smiled. Her face was still pink. I smiled back, and closed my eyes. Before I could fall asleep, she brushed the back of her hand across my cheek.

**A/N: Aw, so much fluff. I feel like this is going too fast, I would like some advice on that. Any reviews, comments, flames, advice, anything is welcome. But please make sure your language is not too crude. **

**Anakin: Ew, I got hurt. I never get hurt. You should change that.**

**Me: Hey, you wanted to blow stuff up, that's your consequence.**

**Anakin: T_T **


	5. Dreams

Dreams

Anakin's point of view

That night, I dreamt of Samira… _The night was still, yet happiness filled the air. There was a far off music heard. The dream was set in the ballroom where Padme attended several dances, when I was her bodyguard. Samira and I were slow dancing to a beautiful orchestra song. We turned and slid in harmony, and with each note we were closer. The song was coming to a close, and Samira's lips were so close to mine. We both closed our eyes, when Padme burst through the ballroom. "How could you? I thought I trusted you Samira! I can't believe you would be shameful enough to cheat on me! I hate you." She snatched Samira out of my hands, and pushed her to the ground. I became angry, and slapped Padme. I helped Samira up, and we both sprinted out of the ballroom to freedom. We hid behind a small shed, on a farm nearby. We were both panting, and our eyes met. My breathing slowed as I took in her eyes. Under the moonlight, they looked silvery and unreal. I caressed her face with my hand, and she snuggled into it. Her beautiful brown hair was in waves, and they fell over her shoulder. The wind picked up, and she huddled closer to me. I brought both my arms around her in an embrace, and together, we fell asleep._

I woke up in the morning to a wet splash of water in my face. My eyes flew open, and I saw Samira with her wet hair, dangling some in front of my face. For a moment, I forgot about my wound and tried to get up, but immediately fell back down when the pain jolted. Samira panicked and shouted if I was okay. I only smiled at her before laughing, and she looked hurt. "Why would you laugh after getting hurt?" I shook my head, "I'm laughing because I forgot I was on bed rest. It's okay, though, I'm fine." She took out the medicinal ointment and put some on her finger. "It's time for your wound to get dressed, before someone drops in to see you. She came earlier but you were asleep." I closed my eyes when she pulled off the covers and began to run her soft fingers along my wound. I wondered if she enjoyed it. She pulled the covers back over me, but only enough to cover my wound. She picked up a tray of fruit. "Breakfast. Do you think you can eat by yourself?" I nodded and sat up, with her help, of course. She placed the tray on my lap, and I slowly devoured the fruit. She smiled when I finished, and brought out her scrolls.

"Oh, I forgot, I wanted to ask you about your dreams last night. I couldn't sleep, and most of the night you smiled." I blushed as I recalled my dream. "Well, it was a happy dream, if that's not obvious. I think it had something to do with accompanying Padme to a ball, as a bodyguard. I was happy to see her smile and not stressed out." I sensed a bit of jealousy in Samira, and thought of how in the dream I really slapped Padme, and how it felt good. "Well, Samira, how are you going to be a great Jedi when you don't sleep?" She blushed this time. "Err, umm, you see… Lately, my dreams keep me awake, and I don't tell anyone about them because they are embarrassing." I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean _embarrassing_?" She sat up a bit straighter this time and shook her head, "Too personal, I mean, you would be mad at me…" I thought of her beating me up, and she immediately reacted. "No no I would never- why would you think of that?" _I don't know, personal, make me mad, that pretty much fits the idea… _She sighed, "Okay, fine, my dreams are about you… Now are you going to yell at me or are you just going to ignore me?" _Actually, I like the idea of that. Wait no, I did not just think that… _She smiled and playfully shoved my arm. Afterwards, she opened the scrolls and began reading on her sleeping bag. I sighed and began thinking of battle strategies. Then, there was a knock on the door. I sensed a presence that I did not wish to see at the moment. "Padme! Come in, Anakin's awake now." She waltzed into the room. I sensed relief in her when she saw me on the bed, alive. She ran over and held my hand, "Anny, I was so worried! I can't bear the thought of you hurt, what happened?" Samira cleared her throat, "I'll just leave you two here. Besides, Obi-wan wanted to see me…" I watched a disheartened Samira leave the room.

Samira's point of view

_I can't believe the nerve of Padme. Thinks she can just waltz in and flirt with Anakin because she's the Queen or something. I don't care; he is _my_ Master, and no one else's! _I thought. My conscience replied _Ooh. Someone's getting possessive! That means you like him. I bet you that right now he's complaining to Padme about you dreaming of him. Oh you're doomed! _I walked a bit too angrily towards Obi-wan's room, 5 doors down and across the hallway. I knocked on his door, and I heard a merry, "Come in!" When I opened the door, I noticed Kenobi reading a small scroll. He put it aside and motioned for me to sit by him on the bed. "Well, Anakin was right; you are quite something, Samira Irvine." I blushed. "So, how is he doing, Samira? If he tries _anything_ stupid you know where to find me." I told Kenobi about Anakin's condition, and his sleeping habits. "I have a question, Samira. Does Anakin ever seem, suggestive? Or at the least distracted?" I wondered about suggestive, but I did notice that Anakin seemed to pay more attention to me than his surroundings… Suggestive might've been how he liked my dreaming of him. "Well, he does seem focused more on me than anything else at the moment… And, as for suggestive, nothing much. But it depends on what kind of suggestive you are referring to…" Kenobi smiled at me. He seemed like a very happy person to be with. "Samira, may I confide in you? I would like you to keep this from Anakin." I nodded my head, wanting to know what it was. "Well, Anakin and I had a talk earlier, and he told me of how being near you raised his mood. Is that a skill of yours or is that simply him?" I blushed again, this time deeper, and shook my head in denial. "Well then, I believe that Anakin needs to be cared for at the moment. You know, of all the people in the Council room yesterday, you were the most eager to take care of him. It makes sense, you are in the same room, and hopefully _not_ the same bed," I kicked Kenobi lightly for that comment. "Goodbye, General Kenobi. I hope to meet you like this again. Alas, I have some studying to do…" I walked gracefully out the door, and I heard Obi-wan thinking _Now then, she is nice, caring, breath-takingly beautiful, and a fun lass. Anakin has made quite the crush, but it is against Jedi rules. I will leave them be for now, but I can't let this keep up… _

I didn't bother to knock on Anakin's door, I simply came in. I was shocked to find Padme on top of Anakin, kissing him. I felt jealous and angry and everything a Jedi shouldn't feel. I calmed down and knocked on the door. "Hey, Senator Amidala, I suggest you wait until he is healed to have fun with him. Besides, it is only a week…." I looked away as Padme hopped off of the bed and walked quickly to the door. When she came near me, I whispered, "Look, Senator, now I know a secret of yours. You should stay on my good side. Just a tip…" I walked over to my sleeping bag, and started to read my scrolls. Anakin was radiating with every feeling but love and happiness. I smirked, because I knew how easy it was to change emotion as a Jedi. "Well, master, how long? How long have you two been seeing each other?" He simply shook his head. "Samira, it is not as you think. She forcefully kissed me. Beside-"I used the Force to put the blanket to his mouth, "Enough, Master, I do not care anymore. You will refer to me as Padawan and nothing else. You have betrayed the council, Anakin, and to think that I looked up to you." I stood up, took a handful of scrolls and left. At the door, I said," I will send Kenobi to watch over you, and he will call for me when he has work to do." I ran over to Kenobi's room, tears falling, and knocked on the door. "Samira? Come in, what is the matter?" I told Kenobi what had happened, since I knew he was wise. "I think that you should go back to him after an hour. I will deal with Anakin until then. If you wish, there is a garden a few doors down. It's door is unique, so you won't miss it. I will find you after an hour." I left, tears still falling, and looked for the garden door. I was amazed to find a door with carvings of animals and beautiful flowers, and other peaceful things. I opened the door, and gasped when I saw the garden. There were rose bushes and lilies, as well as daffodils. There was also a beautiful fountain in the center, which had a carving of a flower I could not name. I sat down near a Juniper tree that was growing, and read the scrolls. I wiped away my tears and began to memorize.

Anakin's point of view

I felt ashamed was an understatement. Padme had pretty much ruined any chances of me starting off nicely with my Padawan. I watched silently as she left, and blinked away tears. _This will not happen if I have anything to say about it. I will make it up to Samira if it kills me. It's time to start planning… _To my surprise, Kenobi walked in with a calm expression. "I see, Anakin. Your goal is to hurt the new one right? She is only a year younger than you, but you betrayed her, in addition to me!" I shook my head and shut my eyes. I had indeed betrayed many, but the worst betrayal is one you don't want. I would break up with Padme the next chance I got… "Well then, Anakin, it is time that you shave. I remember you whining when you were young about facial hair like mine." He chuckled as he looked around for a razor. I had forgotten about shaving, even though that was something I did every morning. I wondered how badly I had hurt Samira. She looked hurt, and angry.

It had been half an hour, and I was already bored to death. I wondered if there was anything to talk about with Kenobi. "Hey, Obi-wan, how is Ashoka doing? I hope she doesn't hate me too…" Kenobi looked at me, and replied,"Well, she is much happier, and is doing fine. She practically forgot about you. Why do you suddenly have a curiosity?" I told him that I wanted to start up a conversation. "Anakin, tell me about your dream last night. I have a feeling it wasn't about Padme at all, was it?" I shook my head, "The truth is, I dreamt of Samira, nothing bad though. It was only a dance, and Padme interfered. I slapped her and ran off with Samira. The worst it got was an embrace. In that dream, she loved me. Now, Padme simply messed everything up…" Kenobi stood up, "Anakin, I want you to try walking. Bed rest for too long may not be good for you." I clutched the side of the bed, and turned to the side. I wanted to walk all the way to Samira, without any help. As soon as I stood up, I knew that my wound wouldn't affect anything. It only hurt my abdomen, so I could walk for a small distance. Kenobi held out a hand, but I shook my head. I would do this alone. "Where is she? I want to see her."


	6. Worries

Worries

Samira's point of view

I angrily stood up and paced around the garden. The smell of roses and flowers was heavenly, but my jealousy and anger made it hard to concentrate. I rolled the scrolls up and put them safely under the tree. _Why the hell do I care? So he kissed her, it's not like they had… You know, maybe I am getting a little possessive. I guess I just have a major crush on my Master. Ugh, I think I was too hard on him. Well what am I to expect? I _am _just a woman, not to mention hormonal… and possessive of this new sexy guy in my life. Well, if Brad were here, he'd try to strangle Anakin for stealing me… hee hee, that would be nice, two guys fighting over me. Well, it's not like I have any choice in this._ My thoughts were interrupted when the door to the garden opened, and I saw something that almost brought me to tears.

Anakin was holding on to the door frame with one hand, and with the other he clutched his abdomen. The light blue sheet on his back was the only thing keeping his attractive body from other eyes. I ran over to him, and put my arm around his waist. "You know that you aren't ready to walk. Why would you hurt yourself?" He looked at me and replied, "I wanted to… make it up… to you… but it hurts… less than... you being mad… at me." I slowed down and looked into his mesmerizing eyes, which he turned away. It took a while for us to get to the room, but we were both silent the whole walk. Once he was sitting on the bed, I sat next to him with my face in my hands, my elbows on my thighs. _Why is she so sad? Did I hurt her by disobeying instructions? Well, she should know that I don't like being told what to do. _"Just like Brad… You sound just like him." I said into the quiet. His thoughts stopped, so I stopped listening. It was hard for me to say anything else, so I took deep breaths to keep from crying. I had acted like a real bitch, and I felt horrible for doing so.

"Tell me, what was this,_ Brad_ like?" I didn't say anything for a moment, and when I sensed him hurt, I spoke up, "He was this amazing guy; I mean, he _was_ the first guy I ever loved. His smile was so sweet, with that dimple in his cheek… Well, I haven't told anyone this, but he was my first… my first in bed." Anakin seemed very jealous and mad. "I met him at a party on New Year's Eve…"

_Everyone at the party was dancing to music. The walls were flashing with color; blue, green, red. I was the only one sitting on the couch, trying to enjoy myself. The day before, I had gotten admission to a college somewhere far off, and I wasn't looking forward to leaving my friends. I couldn't have fun when I knew that I would never see anyone here again. I was surprised when a guy my age, with flipped blonde hair, came to sit with me. He glanced at me, and I looked away, blushing. I felt him slide over closer to me, and I looked down to hide my embarrassment. "Why are you so sad? The year is almost over, time to start afresh! Is something wrong?" I sighed and told the nice teen my dilemma." Well, why don't you just run off to the dorms at the college your friends go to? I'm sure your parents won't notice until graduation. Maybe we'll see each other again!" His voice sounded very smooth. I smiled timidly, and he looked at me with an expression that said "I knew I was hot!" _

Anakin's point of view

I sensed her breathing to slow, and when I glanced at her, she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I wished she were doing that in a loving way, but I knew it was out of exhaust. I didn't feel like getting her into the sleeping bag, so I placed her into bed next to me. I fell asleep quickly, and I smiled when she put her arm around me. That night, I slept peacefully.

I woke up in the morning with a start. Samira had jumped on top of me, and was lightly hitting me with a pillow. "What, what's the matter Samira? Why are you hitting me?" She looked down at me angrily, and seemed to realize something. She tugged at her shirt, to see if it was there, and then she put the pillow down next to her. "I am _so_ sorry, Master, I just had a, a naughty dream," She blushed as she continued, "And thought it was true since I woke up _next_ to you." She looked down, ashamed. I smiled, and pulled her face up so she could see mine. "Look, Samira, there's no need to be ashamed. You are a Padawan, so it is likely that you will have dreams like that. Even _I_ still get mischievous dreams, once in a while." She slapped me playfully, before looking down at my stitches. I realized that I hadn't been wearing a shirt for who knows how long, and it seemed to be affecting her. "Should I wear a shirt?" She shook her head rapidly and shouted, "NO! I mean, I have to dress your wound so…" I chuckled as she turned around and grabbed the ointment from her bag on the floor. She gently pushed me down, and I enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands on my shoulders. She started to slowly massage my injury. I realized that this time, she had to try her hardest not to let her hands wander off. I smiled, and grabbed her right arm lightly. I let her hand brush across my abs, and she began to blush violently. She slipped her wrist out of my hand, and went back to treating my stitches. I had a feeling that I knew what her dreams were about last night.

**A/N: This one is short, I know, and I used a bit of that T rating here. I'm sorry, I'm just a timid person! **

**No reviews? I'm beginning to think that no-one is reading. So here's a _challenge_ for you, readers. If you don't give me at least 3 more reviews, I won't update for who knows how long. So if you like the story so far, review. Hate it? Then don't review and I stop posting. Deal? I don't mind flames, I need advice! So Review before this one goes to the wind!**


	7. First Battle

**A/N: I AM **_**SO**_** SORRY I HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR A YEAR D: Life got really busy AND I forgot my password so it was a hassle to start writing again. So sorry, I apologize **_**ten-fold**_**. T-T Now, this is in third point of view to make my life easier, as someone had suggested a LONG time ago. This chapter introduces the idea that Samira "**_**knows,**_**" and how she attempts to help. **

* * *

First Battle

Samira came back from the refreshers, carrying her wet towel and toiletry bag. Her hair was still mildly wet, and she wore her short-sleeved ocher cotton dress that came up to her knees. When she opened the door to Anakin's room, General Kenobi was sitting with Anakin, both of them with gloom in their eyes. "What happened, Master? Is something the matter?" she worriedly asked. Anakin looked up, and Kenobi stood, "My dear Samira, there is a problem a bit far from here. You did train, right?" She nodded warily at Obi-wan. "Well, it seems that Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee are going for a battle on Felucia, and they need some more Jedi. They have enough clones, but Jedi are _much_ better in battle. Anakin and I were considering sending you off for experience," Kenobi offered. Samira's eyes widened in fear, and she suddenly shouted, "No! Don't let any Jedi near the clones today. If they are going to Felucia, then I'm sure today is when Order 66 will be given. You have to help me warn everyone!" Obi-wan looked at Samira like she had just spit in his face with no respect, his eyes wary and tired. He shook his head, and walked out of the room.

_Fine, if you won't help them, then I will… _Samira thought. Anakin looked at her for a brief moment, before slowly standing up, and whispering to her, "I believe in you, my Padawan. I wish you luck, and I hope that you can save many. I am disabled for a few more days, so I hope you will remember what I taught you on the first day… May the force be with you." Samira lowered her eyes, and before leaving, grasped Anakin in a warm embrace. "If I don't come back, remember that I have always liked you more than just a Master." With that, she ran off. Anakin sat down, a hundred emotions swarming through him. Did she, did she just say that, or was it a trick of the wind?

* * *

Samira's hair fluttered out behind her as she ran towards the docking ports. Her light saber was already on; bright, lethal, and purple. When she had entered the port, a group of 12 clones were standing, and not one Jedi was in sight. She assumed that Order 66 may have been carried out, but there was no evidence whatsoever. Rex and Cody were in a conversation at the moment, about which was the better looking female Jedi. Cody was in the middle of a sentence when he saw Samira running in, looking dangerous and sexy. "Hey Rex, I think my new favorite is _her_." He whispered to Rex. "Well, Commander Cody, it's just too bad that I call dibs!" The two started laughing, which brought attention to them. Samira looked at them with disgust, thinking that they were laughing at her. "Commander Cody, I'll have you know that I'm onto you clones. Today Order 66 will be carried out, and even if it's not, I still have that reason to mistrust you all. I do not find this an excuse to laugh." The whole dozen of clones looked at her, but she couldn't read their expressions through their helmets. At that moment, Aayla and Barriss came through the doors, surprised that their back-up Jedi was there early.

"Well, if everyone is here, let us win a battle!" Barriss shouted. All of the clones boarded first, but Samira made sure to stay behind, in order to warn the two Jedi.

"Master Secura, and Master Offee, I realize that the clones are our best chance of winning, but if you are truly going to Felucia, then today is the day that Order 66 will be carried out. I come from the future, so I know everything that is to happen. Say I'm wrong; the only problem is that Order 66 will still be pending. I recommend that you stay careful today…" she finished and walked into the ship, sure to sit as far from those clones as possible. The two Jedi looked at each other before looking back to the ship skeptically, wondering just how delusional the Padawan truly was.

Aayla stepped inside the ship and gently patted the shoulder of one of her clones, "Listen, I trust you soldiers with my life. If we don't make it through this battle together, then I will rest peacefully knowing that I died amongst some of the best clones I know. Keep your chins up and your guns loaded, we are not going to lose to a bunch of nasty tin-heads!" The clones all shouted their approval, some of them giving awkward glances to the Padawan in the back. Rex remembered what she had said, and felt a bit hurt that any of the Jedi could believe that. He knew that orders were orders, but it wasn't right to kill the ones who gave him the breath-taking life he had. He decided he would try to earn her trust, and maybe get her to believe in him and his brothers. He stood up and walked over to where Samira was, holding onto the handrail and standing in front of her. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Samira gave him a disgusted glance before looking away, not going to be easy on the traitor-to-be. "Listen, I might have to fight a battle next to the likes of you, but that doesn't mean I will forgive you for the mistakes you will eventually make." She whispered, before pulling out her light saber and admiring the shiny metal handle. "One mistake, soldier, and this little device will slit your neck into little pieces, understood?" she harshly raised her voice at him, wanting the other clones to hear her as well. Rex looked down, but not before removing his helmet and looking into her eyes, "I know I may seem like a traitor to you, but if it's true that Order 66 isn't just some made up crap, I promise I won't lay a finger on a Jedi. Not for my life." His voice was confident and his expression was fearless. He had more to fear than a little Padawan, right?

The gunship jerked to life, catching Rex off guard and making him topple over Samira. He quickly scrambled off of her, cheeks rosy, and put on his helmet. She growled and looked away, unhappy as ever at the clone. Rex scurried back to his seat next to Cody, who gave him a teasing nudge. Rex growled at him and the other clones started to snicker. He sighed loudly; this would be a long battle. If the clankers wouldn't kill him, it would be that damned Padawan for sure. Why did she have to be so rude?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Anakin was busy staring at the ceiling, lying back on his bed. Obi-wan walked in, one eyebrow cocked at his former student's far-away expression. "Well somebody sure has their head in the clouds," he mused, walking over to the bed and chuckling when the Jedi sprung to his feet. Anakin glared at his Master, before flopping back down on the bed. "I'm just thinking is all…." He admitted, knowing that the clever old man would know if he tried to lie. "Well… would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?" Kenobi asked, trying to be polite.

Anakin sat up, rubbing his shoulder as he explained, "I'm wondering if Samira was right about Order 66… I know that she comes from beyond that wormhole, so I'd bet she's right." Obi-wan looked at him, and then stared at the wall blankly, in thought as well. "I hope that the day never comes. I don't know what we would do if something like it happened. Rogue clones… just the thought gives me nightmares. We would lose the war by our own defenses. The dark-side would take over the world." He said shakily, the macabre thought making him shiver. Anakin nodded, looking to the wall as well, "We can only hope…"


	8. Clones in Action

**A/N: If anyone wants to Beta this or knows someone willing, be sure to message me about it. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, _trust me_, so a Beta would be helpful. ^.^ Thanks readers. I still don't see many reviews but the visitor level is much higher than 8. Seriously people, critique me, give me ideas, tell me how much you absolutely hate my idea or whatnot. I need my readers' opinions if I want to improve and grow as a writer, and make the writing enjoyable for _you_. So enough rambling on from me, and let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

Clones in Action 

Samira took a deep breath as the gunship finally landed, the interior lighting red as the door began to open. She switched on her light saber, which was currently a radiant scarlet, and ran off of the ship. She tried to sense any droids or Separatists, but failed in her attempts. She ended up being pulled back into the ship by the Force, of Aayla's doing.

Aayla snapped at the hastened Padawan, "There's a time and place for everything! As a Padawan I expect you to follow my orders, since this is your first battle. I can't have you getting captured…" her voice was low but sharp, her accent defined. Samira nodded, realizing the Master's wisdom.

In the background, some of the clones chuckled and teased Rex on the intercom, feeling like they hadn't had a laugh in what seemed eternity. Rex couldn't help but stand up and glare at his brothers, not liking all of the mockery pointed towards him. They were clones, for crying out loud! What would he have in common with a Jedi, one that _despised_ clones, at that? He walked over to where the two women were, trying not to look at Samira; he'd had enough teasing for one day. He looked to the Master instead, serious, "Master Secura, I think it would be best if we approached the enemy from behind their backs; use the element of surprise. Perhaps, if we strike later tonight, they won't suspect it." His clone accent was firm as he presented his idea, a smug expression hidden beneath his helmet as the Jedi nodded approvingly to his plan.

"Good thinking, Rex. I'm glad to have you with us." Aayla praised him. Samira simply scoffed, looking away and being unnecessarily rude. Aayla shot her a disapproving glance before smiling at Rex, "Well, shall we make a base then?" The clone nodded, walking back inside the ship to explain the plans to the others.

* * *

Anakin paced slowly across his room, one hand to his abdomen and the other to his chin. He had been contemplating over what might happen if it was true that the Order would be carried out. _Perhaps it's nothing, and Sam had miscalculated the timing… but what would the Republic do if it _does _happen? It's not like we can hide… the clones are crawling all over the place. Perhaps I should talk to the council; I'm sure those wise old Jedi would know what to do about this._ Just as he began to walk to the door, he sensed the presence of a clone, and slid to the left of the door, back to the wall. He decided to be wary, just in case Sam was indeed correct. He listened closely to their conversation, anger consuming him as he did.

"Hey, have you heard about that Padawan? I heard she was on a mission with Rex and Cody." Said clone one. Clone two replied, "Why yes, she has a rough temper though. We need to watch out for her… Maybe she really _is_ a separatist spy, you know?" Both the clones nodded and continued on their way, the Force knew where to.

Anakin wanted to punch those clones for calling her a spy, but quickly calmed himself down, knowing what anger could lead to. Once sure the clones were out of sight, Anakin made his way down the hallway, his wound healing properly and the pain gradually decreasing with time. When he finally reached the Head Council, he knocked on the door lightly and came in. Yoda and Master Windu were having a discussion, both looking up at the sight of their new company. Yoda began to speak, "Feeling better, you are?" When Anakin nodded in assurance, the clever little alien continued, "Something is on your mind, I see. Come sit, Master Skywalker." Anakin obeyed and gave Windu as well as Yoda a respectful bow with his head, which was returned with soft smiles.

* * *

After a few minutes of debating and fussing over the matter, Yoda stood up and hobbled over to the window. "The future, I see at times. Perhaps I shall meditate about this." Windu looked at Yoda for a moment and nodded, then gave Anakin a dismissing look. The young Master stood up, knowing what was implied, and headed towards the door. "May the Force be with you," echoed across the threesome.

* * *

Samira sat in the ship, gently waving her light saber around and practicing her swordsmanship. She had been trained for a year how to cope with deserted planets and a lack of people, but heck there was a big difference here. The thought struck her that she hadn't even given a thought to her family when she left. They didn't even know she was gone… For all they knew, their lovely little angel had died at the hands of her fiancé. She felt a pang of sadness and guilt, and she turned off the dulling glow of her weapon. At that moment the clones were making a battle strategy, figuring out how Anakin would've done it. Samira knew she wasn't exactly a Master, but she decided that it would be wise to listen in.

"So we'll come up into their base," Commander Cody pointed at the hologram of a small building type base before moving on, "Specifically at night when their guard is down. Then, we sneak in, kill the leader of this base, and take any information that we could use." He looked around him at the nodding clones, his gaze finally resting on Samira who had decided to join.

She had a hand to her chin as she contemplated the plan. She looked carefully at the hologram and her eyes lit up with realization, "Actually… I think it would be best if we went in groups of three or four. If one group is caught or sees a dead end, they can tell the rest to go a different way," she mused, looking up at Cody who had taken off his helmet as she spoke. She wondered how the Jedi knew which clone was which if they were all the same.

The clone nodded and smiled softly, "Sounds like something Anakin would do. He goes ahead of the rest, destroys every droid in sight, and calls us over for back-up." He chuckled lightly and the rest of the clones nodded agreement. Samira's lip curled up in a crooked smirk as she looked the clone in the eyes.

"You're lucky you have me on your side then," was her last comment before she walked off, her gait carried with conceit. The clones couldn't help but stare after her, giving Rex the chance to nudge Cody, as the commander had done earlier. They all gave him awkward looks as he chuckled to himself; they were truly all the same.

* * *

Barriss took two clones with her as they slunk towards the enemy base, hiding behind rocks and staying out of sight. She didn't take out her light saber yet, not wanting the bright glow to attract attention. The two clones followed silently, the plan emblazoned into their brains. Run ahead, clear a path, and call the next group. They passed various landforms as they ran towards the base, Barriss the fastest and lightest. Eventually, they made it to the outer wall of the building, the Jedi using her light saber to cut a hole through it. The small group crawled inside and took a breath, Barriss trying to sense where there was danger. They had the choice of going left or right, her instincts saying left. So the spies ran down that hallway, unaware of what was happening back at the ship…

* * *

**A/N 2: What turmoil is going on back at the ship? O,o Haha well thanks for reading this chapter ^^ Review please! :D **

**~Mona101**


	9. Marionette

**A/N: ****_SO_**** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Life doesn't like to give me free time. And my mind doesn't like to get inspiration. -_- Well, I finally found a couple hours to myself, so I will use this time to my advantage. There might be another chapter following soon after this has gone up, all depending on if I can have enough content for at least a decent chapter; it's gonna be longer than this one, I promise. **

* * *

Marionette

Samira flipped herself backwards, using the Force to propel her jump. Her lightsaber cast soft purple shadows across the small shuttle, though its target was bathed fully in its glow: Rex. The clone had his blaster aimed directly at her head, though his countenance—now exposed from his lack of a helmet—was evidently quizzical.

"Go on then, shoot. I need my practice, and you're good at aiming. If I get hurt, well, that's just my fault. Shoot." Sam had decided that she would need at least a little bit of practice before they set out ten minutes subsequently, and the best way to do that was to have live action. "Pretend I'm a Separatist… it's not _that_ hard to shoot, is it?" Rex was still hesitant, glancing over at his fellow clones, his eyes seeking for answers. The four others nodded consent to shoot, seeming rather trustworthy in Samira's skills. So, taking the advice of his peers, Rex took the shot, ducking when it refracted back at his head. "Watch it, Sam! You nearly blew off my head!" He looked up at the apologetic Padawan, managing to smile forgivingly, "That's why I was unsure about this; I knew someone would get hurt." Samira realized that Rex was speaking the truth, but she also knew that she was a weak Jedi to raid with. She had to hope that the five clones in her division were experienced...

* * *

Just at that moment, the Padawan's comlink buzzed, a message from Barriss that it was safe to go ahead, though Aayla had not reported in. She would go ahead to find Aayla's whereabouts after Samira's team had met at their rendezvous, so that Barriss could be sure that there was back-up. She also praised Samira for the idea of splitting up into small divisions. Without this set-up, the whole mission might have been a failure. Well, even if this was true, the young Padawan still could not be trusted to be a leader—and she still had the notion that the force of clones would turn their backs on the Jedi.

Nonetheless, she ordered her squad to set foot outside, taking her spot in the rear. They used large boulders as cover, slowly making their way towards the formidable base ahead of them. Rex was quick to spot an unnatural opening in the side of the building, what seemed to be the work of a light-saber. It had to have been Barriss or Aayla, and thus the small group headed in through the circular hole. As they stepped inside, crouching and with their defenses up, Samira tried her best to sense the presence of Barriss and her crew. She seemed to have taken the turn left, so Sam motioned for the three clones to move ahead, always keeping in the very back. Naturally, Cody took the front, and Rex stood one spot ahead of the Padawan. There was another between them, though he seemed quiet and rather new.

As the four of them slowly moved forward, Samira suddenly sensed a presence, quickly turning around just in time to switch on her light saber and deflect a red shot. There were droids, two of them, probably making rounds for security. It would make too much noise to start a fire fight with the couple, so Samira bounded forward and slashed both in half, leaving their sparking bodies to rot. "I'd bet they had friends around the corner, let's watch out." She murmured, lightly kicking one of the robotic halves before turning back to her group.

They slowly went around a corner and were able to move on without hindrance for a very long time—which, of course, put the Padawan on edge. It shouldn't be this quiet or empty… Then again, it was a given that two other teams had taken the same path. They would've taken out any droids on the way. This was logical but, she was still a bit paranoid about the whole situation. So paranoid that she couldn't help but speak her concerns. "It's quiet, you guys; a little too quiet for my taste." She remarked, Rex turning and nodding at her. "I agree with you. This whole thing feels like a set-up, to me."

It was then that Cody shushed the two, pointing towards something ahead. Samira narrowed her eyes, seeing what looked like… Aayla? She was alone, and her clones were out of sight. She seemed off, the way she stood was rather unnatural. It was as if she were a marionette, hanging from invisible string. Samira quickly turned on her comlink, sending a message to Barriss: "I think we found Master Secura but, something isn't right about this. We're halfway to the rendezvous, we might need you to get back here." She whispered quietly. The message that came back was distorted, very fuzzy, as if a third force was blocking communications. Samira's eyes widened and she started to back away, her clones following suit. "I'm not liking this, you guys… Not one bit…" She was able to murmur. And then, everything went black.


	10. Hostage

**A/N: _What If_ is one of the more creative things I've done, even if I look back at the earlier chapters and facepalm. Anywho, as someone had suggested, I think I might allow the plot to veer off a bit and try to be more realistic with the situations I'm weaving. Here's hoping I can accomplish that without destroying it… Yeah… Well, here you are; as promised, longer chapter. **

* * *

**Hostage**

Darkness. Pain. Blood. Samira could barely remember anything when she finally awoke, though the sounds of her screaming were still fresh in her mind. It was hard for her to tell what had happened but, her questions would all be answered soon enough. She couldn't move, her wrists in shackles and her legs, they were bleeding and probably broken. So painful that they'd almost become numb; shifting her weight put her in a world of pain, however. And it was clear who had done this to her…

"Ah, finally awake, are we? I knew there was something strange about you; I suppose I understood that much when you _read my mind_. Normal Jedi can't do that, dear." A male voice began to speak, his tone of voice giving Sam something of a headache. He stepped closer to her, taking her chin in his cold, pale hand and lifting it enough for him to see into her deep gray eyes. "What a shame, you're so lovely too." He laughed a bit, seeming very aged and cruel. He was someone the Padawan had never seen before, but obviously Sith. She opened her mouth to speak, yet all that came out was a cough and bits of blood. The man shook his head and tsk'd, seeing that she was obviously in no condition to reply. "Maybe this time you will learn that keeping mum gets you nowhere. I will be back tomorrow, and I want answers." He then turned on his heels, leaving the young woman where she was, dripping with blood.

There wasn't much for the young Padawan to do but wait, for something to happen, for someone to come and save her... She could assume nothing other than that her squad of clones were killed, and whatever happened to Barriss and Aayla, was perhaps no less painful. The only question she was able to ask herself was why? Why hadn't anyone come to save her? Why was she being tortured? Why couldn't she remember what had happened?

* * *

What the poor Padawan didn't know was that she'd been tortured and unconscious for at least a week now. Barriss had been able to get back, and salvage the lives of all clones but those that had been unfortunate enough to fight by Aayla. The Master Jedi had gone back to the Jedi Base back in Coruscant, where Anakin and Obi-Wan were unprepared to hear news of the situation.

_Six days earlier..._

"What do you _mean_, they've been taken hostage?! You're a Master Jedi, for the love of—" Anakin was cut-off in his sudden rage, his Master sighing and facing Barriss calmly. "I'm sure the clones she had traveled with will be able to explain the occurrence better. And you, Anakin, will stay quiet until the entire story has been told." In response to Kenobi's order, the younger Master was given little choice other than to cross his arms and wait for one of the several clones that had just disembarked Barriss' gunship to come forth with explanation.

Cody stepped forward, looking towards the impatient Jedi with a soft sigh. "We did our best to try to save both women but, we were outmatched, both in strength and number. Perhaps I should start from the beginning… As a group; Rex, Irvine, a Shiner, and I; we moved forward through the base's halls, until we came upon what must've been Aayla… though she seemed to be unconscious or controlled by someone. It was at that point that Samira knew something was definitely not right, began to retreat... Before we knew what happened, Sam was taken into the air by Force; dragged down the hallway. We attempted to follow but a brigade of clankers came our way. We were too caught up in the coming fight and retreat to actually find out where she was being held. We'll have to send in another mission to rescue her, but this time we'll need a lot more support." He then stood quietly, having nothing else to report. He only hoped that by the time they went back, Samira was still alive…

Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other, knowing that it sounded much more planned than simple coincidence...

* * *

Days passed, the Jedi Council was just as baffled as Masters Kenobi and Skywalker about the whole situation, knowing that the Separatists would have very little knowledge about their mission. And yet, they were prepared enough to be able to ambush the three squads in succession, and even kidnap two of their Jedi. It seemed more and more likely that the new Padawan was a spy for the Separatists, and had told them somehow of the Jedi's plans. After training the woman and finding out about her true past, Anakin knew this was not true and fought against the claims of her treachery; though in the end his effort was fruitless. The mission to rescue Samira never passed agreement, and thus she would be left with her "peers." At least this way they would not risk losing anymore lives over a traitor.

"I can't believe this…" The young Skywalker murmured, as he was stepping out of the Council Room. Obi-Wan stood at his side, more out of habit than necessity, simply nodding in response. The elder had become a bit worried, sensing that the brown-haired Jedi had grown close to his new Padawan, despite the regulations of the Code… As his Master it was the man's duty to keep Anakin on the right path, and not allow him to swerve. Already he had failed in this, having let the two come so close already. "Anakin, perhaps this is for the best… You will no longer have to train the young woman, and Ashoka ca—" Obi-wan was cut off by a sharp glare from the younger man, which followed with few swift strides as he traveled far from the range of Kenobi's nagging.

* * *

For many minutes, Anakin kept going forward, uncaring as to who he passed and how they reacted. He was unhappy, angry even, at the fact that no one was willing to go back and rescue Samira. If not her, then what of Aayla Secura; was she expendable? No, they were all just afraid of losing more than they already had lost. And surely, after her warnings of the dreaded Order being carried out, many of the Jedi were nervy. There was little chance that he would be able to go on a mission without having someone along with him, for it was certain he would take a different route and save his Padawan…

Anakin hadn't realized that he was making his way towards the garden; his thoughts were jumbled up and focused mainly on the woman that he'd lost… The blame was to be put on him, for allowing himself to be distracted in battle and injuring himself. Had he simply done things right, he would've been the one on that mission to Felucia. He would've been able to save them, if only he hadn't been so naïve. The young man, in frustration, kicked at a wall with a loud growl, which was met with several distasteful glances from others passing by him down the hall. He sobered up for the time being, kept his posture straight and expression rigid, and then continued along to the garden.

When he had opened the ornate door to the small sanctuary, he was met with a surprise. There stood Padme, in all her glory, humming to herself as she basked in the warm sunlight. She seemed so happy, so beautiful, just the way he had seen her when he first fell. This thought caused his heart to sink, as he realized what he was doing. He was betraying the woman's trust, so caught up in the intriguing Earthling. Why did he let himself do such a thing?

Lost in his thought, he barely realized that he was staring at the woman, though expression troubled and grim. She soon noticed and met his gaze, raising an eyebrow as she wondered what ailed her lover. Concerned, she began to walk towards Anakin, hoping that she would be able to help him somehow… "Anny, is something wrong?" She asked quietly, her voice pitched with the trace of worry. Her sudden question caused him to snap out of his stressful thought, and lightly shake his head. This was not something he could discuss with Padme; she would surely hate him for it.

But of course, after knowing the Jedi for so long, she could tell that there was indeed some problem. And she wanted to help. "You can trust me, Anakin… I can help you, however you need it." Her hands reached out for his, her thumbs rubbing them gingerly. It occurred to her that there may be someone who would see them, but the garden was empty and the door was closed behind Anakin. They would be safe for a small while.

Unable to resist the calm and peace he suddenly felt at her touch, Anakin sighed, deciding he would at least be vague. "My Padawan and Aayla Secura… On their last mission they were captured, and the Council believes they are a lost case. No rescue mission will be sent." This much was enough for Padme to understand, as she saw him to be caring and valiant. Of course he would be despaired about the occurrence… She smiled faintly at him, placing a hand on his left cheek and gazing warmly into his eyes, "I know it's hard to accept, but you cannot save everyone. Sometimes we must let go, and cherish what we still hold." Anakin simply nodded in response, wondering if maybe she was right...


End file.
